A love between enemies
by Zxell Rai
Summary: After witnessing the death of Admiral Halburden Natarle finds Murrue crying and tries to comfort her. Shoujoai NatarlexMurrue R&R surprises in store. AU
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Seed.

A/N: Okay here's how it goes I'm not against M/M but I still think that Murrue and Natarle make a good pair... So GET OVER IT OR GET OUT! Coughs okay I'm done.

She sat silently and watched as his ship exploded from the heat of the earth's atmosphere. ' Admiral Halbrden......' She stood and saluted the loss of the man who sacrificed his life to protect the ArchAngel. She knew that the woman below her was saluting too. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly fell drifting in the air. "releasing the ablative gel" "Kira! Kira come back!" She heard Mier yelling. " He won't be abel to! the thrust out put on the Strike isn't be strong enough!""Then use the jets on the ArchAngel To get over to him!" "Captain! If we do that we'll miss the drop off point!" She was tired and annoyed of this same old charade. Natarle had to go against everything she ordered.

" If we lose the Strike it won't matter!" The archangel moved slowly over to where the Strike was falling. Kira attached the Strike securely to the back of the Ship. "He's on! Kira! Kira! Hey kid you okay?!" Kira lay motionless in the cockpit sleeping from the hard battle.

"We've landed in a completely uncharted area in the Libyan desert and we lost all of those refugees that Kira saved and protected tirelessly." Natarle said staring out of the bridge window into the endless sea of sand and dunes " This place is completely covered with underground mines lieutenant Badgiruel" " Oh really? Is the place we've landed on safe?" Natarle questioned " Uh. yes it is" Natarle turned and slowly began to walk away. "Good. petty officer Neuman. continue to keep watch all of you" She ordered " yes ma'am" came the solemn reply.

Murrue stood in the back of the bridge hallway crying. She heard the control room door open.

Natarle stopped and looked to her side to see the Captain crying ' hmm. I wonder what's the matter with her?' Natarle wondered. She began to walk over to where the older woman was standing.

Murrue felt a presence behind her and tried to clear the tears from her eyes the best she could and turned expecting to see Mue. "oh Natarle umm what brings you back here?" Natarle took a step forward " Captain are you okay?" She questioned " yes, I'm fine." Murrue answered. " you look as though you've been crying" Murrue turned her back to the younger woman. "well hmm I'm just unhappy a-about what happened earlier." She responded shakily. She felt Natarle's hand on her shoulder. " Ca-uhh Murrue umm I-I uhh it's okay" Murrue turned back to meet eyes with the younger woman and broke down crying on Natarel's shoulder. Natarle let out a surprised gasp clearly not expecting this action from her superior. Natarle stood there attempting to comfort Murrue ' eh I feel like an idiot' She thought wrapping her arms around Murrue. " It's okay Captain calm down pleas calm down" Natarle silently begged into Murrue's ear. The older woman relaxed into Natarle's arms extracting another surprised gasp from the younger woman. Murrue looked up into Natarle's Ivory-purple eyes "Natarle?" Natarle looked down into Murrue's brownish-red eyes"yes" Natarle responded. Murrue unexpectedly leaned in and Kissed Natarle deeply. Natarle's eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed as she kissed the older woman back. Out side the sun was setting in a fire red glow illuminating the area where the two women stood kissing.

let me know what ya'll think hehe runs and hides in fear of M/M fans pleas have mercy


	2. The day after

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own anything from Gundam Seed

A/N: well this was supposed to be a one-shot but because of a request from a certain person (thanks Evil Cassidy) I will continue this one and write more.

Natarle: wow now someone respects me..

Murrue: I always respected you Natarle.

Natarle: oh. sweat drop. Eh. Blushes

Murrue: come on you. Grabs Natarle and drags her off.

Androidais: Oh god. sweat drop. Here we go again O.o Why me!?

**Chapter 2:** The day after.

She awoke the next day in the same old room. But something was new 'did I really?'

She thought hoping it was true. She remember the night before when Natarle had found her crying and comforted her. The rest was just a blur.

Natarle walked slowly into the cafeteria on the Archangel yawning because of her long stay up. She remember watching as her Captain fell asleep in her arms. And then carrying her back to her room. ' we really kissed' Natarle thought. She walked and grabbed a tray from the shelf. 'who cooked this time? God I hope it wasn't Mue' Natarle sat down and poked at the food trying to tell if it was safe or not. The door slid open to reveal Murrue.

Murrue scanned the room and caught the same captivating eyes she stared into the night before. " hello Lieutenant " she said " Captain. " Murrue grabbed a tray from the shelf and took a seat across from Natarle. "so do you remember?" Murrue questioned the younger woman. " ....." Natarle hesitated to answer " of course" she finally responded. Murrue stared back into Natarle's eyes " do you regret it?" Natarle looked away from Murrue.

"no" Murrue got up and shifted to the other side to stand in front of Natarle "neither do I" Natarle looked up in surprise. "you don't? but all the fights we had or everything I went against...all those orders I disobeyed." Murrue's finger silenced Natarle's speech " It doesn't matter anymore" Murrue took Natarle's chin in her hand. " Natarle..I-I" Natarle stared up at Murrue. "you?" 'come on tell her! Tell her how you really feel' "I love you.."

Natarle sat for the longest time "........." 'oh you had to tell her. Damn!' Murrue silently cursed herself. She turned to leave but was caught and pulled into an embrace. "huh." Natarle kissed her. It was Murrue's turn to be surprised. " I love you too...Murrue"

"so you don't hate me?" Natarle smiled "No." Murrue wrapped her arms around Natarle's neck and kissed her. Their tongues brushed against each other's lips vying for dominance. Murrue purposely let Natarle win. She let Natarle take complete control of the situation.

Kira awoke and sluggishly got up and pulled on his uniform. 'oh how long have I been out?' He wondered. He stepped outside of his room and walked into the hanger "hey! Kid!" he heard "oh commander " Mu looked at him "you okay?" Kira jumped "yea fine...Have you seen Flay by any chance?" Mu thought for a moment. "last place I saw her she was looking for Natarle. I'd like to know where the two of them are anyway."

Kira looked up at the Strike. "how are repairs coming?" he asked "weeelllll... okay I guess."

Natarle broke the kiss and looked over Murrue's shoulder "w-what? Is someone there?"

" I though I just heard Flay calling me.." Natarle walked over to the door " Lieutenant?" Flay asked seeing Natarle standing before her. "yes?.." I was wandering if you have umm..?! Captain! Mu's been looking for you." Natarle cocked her head " is that all?"

Flay looked up "yea..." Flay turned and left walking down the hallway. "wonder what the commander wants you for." Natarle said. " No clue." Murrue walked passed Natarle kissing her as she left " we'll finish this later Lieutenant Badgiruel." Natarle looked at her funny "heh..okay"

Murrue left Natarle standing there in the cafeteria and only could think of how soft Natarle's lips had been when she first kissed her.

Okay!!!!.......................I am swamped with homework and school so if I don't update for awhile I'll post 2 chapters instead of one every week....

Natarle: Funny very funny.....-- Uh I've gotta go

Androidais: and don't interrupt me again damn you!!!! Runs after Natarle with a stick. O.o sorry.....


	3. Fight of the OMNI Enforcer

Disclaimer: **grumbles.** I don't own anything from Gundam Seed okay yesh is this really necessary? cause I just think it's dumb

A/N: Okay let me clearly state this. **clears throat.** This is a Murrue/Natarle not Murrue/Kira...unless people just made a typo then that's okay and I'm sorry for yelling.

Oh and about the actions....(due to issues with the starry-snofalkey-thingy or whatever the hell you want to call it) -.- all actions will appear in bold type ( at least this works so stop complaining) As you can see I'm havin issues with my computer and I'm on a sugar high o.o umm you probably don't care about that...do you?

Natarle: I doubt they do.

Androidais: **glares. **I thought I told you not to bother me any more.

Natarle: **sweat drop** heheh

Androidais: Hey Murrue!

Murrue: wha?

Androidais:Sick her!

Murrue: gladly.

One more thing: Natarle gets jealous...

Chapter 3: Fight of the O.M.N.I. Enforcer.

Murrue found herself wandering down the halls of the ArchAngel trying to find Mu. 'were could he....?!' She was poked on the shoulder "Ah!" She jumped knowing it was Mu who had scared her. "Hi there." he said " Nice to see you too." Murrue answered slightly annoyed. She noticed that he had his hand on her shoulder. "commander?" "yes?" "I hope you know that's harassment." Mu took his hand off her shoulder " oh really?" Murrue turned to him "wha-" Before she knew it Mu was kissing her.

Natarle left the cafeteria and began to head towards the control room. She rounded the corner to see Mu and Murrue kissing. She stopped dead 'wha? Why Murrue?'

"What are you doing? Well I see I'm not needed here." Natarle turned and began to walk the other way towards her room.

Murrue broke away from Mu her hand impacting with the side of his face. "that was inexcusable!" Murrue stormed off to find her 'true lover'.

Natarle threw off her uniform and got dressed into some normal clothes which was a light blue short-sleeved blouse and kaki colored jeans. She looked at her uniform jacket grabbed it and put it on. She walked to the door it opened she walked out and ran into Murrue. Natarle looked at Murrue while pushing past her. Her face from Murrue's perspective was a look of disgust, hurt, and anger. Natarle ran the rest of the way down the hall clearly not wanting anything to do with Murrue. What she didn't notice was Natarle crying.

Natarle dashed into the hanger and jumped into one of the Sky Graspers that had been given to them by the 8th fleet. "whoa Lieutenant can you even pilot that thing?" Murdok asked her. Natarle glared at him from the cockpit. "yes I can! Just open the god damn hatch!" The glass canopy shut over Natarle's head. She took notice of the helmet and pulled it on over her head. The hatch opened and light spilled in. The engines blasted to life as the sky grasper flew out into the endless sea of blue.

Gibraltar base, ZAFT forces

"how are the repairs coming?!" Yzak ordered wondering how his decimated dual was coming along "calm down will ya! You're giving me a headache!" Dearka yelled clearly tired of listening to him complaining. " Fine! Now Shut-up and leave us alone!" Dearka leaned back in his chair and went back to thinking 'why did he have to send us here? Why not Athrun or Nicol why us?' His thoughts were interrupted again "what now!" Two me came running past him "sir! unidentified flying object is heading our way!" "FIND OUT WHAT IT IS THEN!" Yzak yelled. "uh it appears to be... An earth forces craft! A sky grasper no less!"

'What? Is that a ZAFT base? Oh man that's not good' Natarle thought seeing the large building in front of her. She saw as three combat helicopters flew towards her. 'Damn!'

Before she could react a barrage of bullets hit blowing out the engines and completely destroying her left wing. The plane took a sharp dive downwards into the water. Natarle began to panic she unstrapped herself and tried to kick out the glass but to no avail. 'shit!' She waited and tried again this time kicking it out. She swam up in a rush realizing that she hadn't taken a deep enough breath. Natarle surfaced taking in deep gulps of air. 'Stupid helmet damn thing breaks to easily. Well I wonder why? ' She recalled hitting her head on the controls 'man I'm lucky I didn't break my neck.' She thought running up onto the beach.

"Sir we shot down the enemy craft!" 'good' Yzak thought 'the last thing we need are those pesky naturals getting in our way' Dearka continue to stare at the monitor of his computer

"um I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." He noticed the small figure of a woman running along the beach. Yzak walked up behind him"look see? There." He pointed at the monitor. " she's wearing an earth forces jacket." Yzak ran off to the other side of the hanger "commander! an earth forces officer is headed this way!" The commander turned to Yzak "All available soldiers head out to the beach and capture that officer!"

Natarle sped along the beach kicking sand up as she ran. She heard sounds of people yelling. 'oh what now?' The next thing she saw was armed soldiers heading her way. 'oh god.' She stopped and stared "hold it right there natural!" one of the men yelled to her. They closed in on her. She found herself surrounded by at least 10 men twice her size "wow... This is my welcoming committee? I feel so special." One of the men pointed a gun in her face "Cut the crap natural! You are to come with us quietly or be killed." Natarle looked at the gun pointing at her chest "ya know.. If you fired that it would really hurt..but I have a better idea." She grabbed the gun causing it to go off and kill the man behind her. She then kicked the man in front of her dodging a blow aimed at her head. Her foot made contact with another soldier's head. Natarle punched another sending him flying at two other people knocking them out as well. She ducked just as someone's fist came flying over her head. She grabbed his fist and flung him into a nearby tree. The remaining three ran at her. One tried to punch her in the face but she ducked punching him in the stomach. The other two simply ended up running into each other. 'never try to do that running at someone from either side is pretty stupid.' Natarle had jumped into the air just before the men had a chance to grab her. 'well I hope all coordinators besides Kira aren't that stupid.' Natarle continued to run until she reached the doors to the ZAFT base.

Okay I need to make up my mind I suppose. **rubs back of head. **This is now an AU as you will notice in the next few chapters and rating has gone up because of language, violence and sexual content.

(hint,hint) **runs away laughing**

Murrue: well I guess she's done **turns off computer**


	4. A New Machine?

Disclaimer: **mumbles**. I'm getting sick of this..... I don't own anything from Gundam Seed.. blah blah blah....

A/N:Natarle: no one told us that we had plushies..since when did we have plushies?

Androidais: **rolls eyes.** oh god. Idiot alert!

Natarle: hey who you calln an Idiot?

Androidais: oh? who else is standing in front of me.

Natarle: **looks around**. Hey!

Androidais: **runs away laughing**

Natarle: Damn her..Damn her! **runs away**.

Murrue: why can't the two of them get along?

_Italics_dream sequence

Chapter 4: A New Machine?

Natarle looked up at the doors 'Geeze. talk about hard to get into.' She looked around seeing a side entrance 'hey. that might help.' She ran into the door knocking it in. No one was in sight. 'pleas. This is pathetic. Don't tell me that was their main guard? Oh boy if it was their in for a surprise.' Natarle began to walk down the hallway until she saw what looked like the entrance to the main control room ' huh? Umm well that's interesting.' she opened the door and peered inside. "Sir! We lost the solider our forces failed to capture her!" "Well then. Put everyone on high alert! She could be anywhere in here! For all we know she's a coordinator that's betrayed her own people!" Natarle shut the door in shock 'coordinator? but how? I never got my genes messed around with..... did I?' An alarm began to go off alerting Natarle that it was time to get moving. She jumped into the rafters and ran along them blindly.

Murrue was still standing in the same place that Natarle had left her 'She thought I really meant it didn't she?' Murrue walked down the hallway back to the same room she came from 'why did he do that? Did he know? No he couldn't have. could he?' A thousand questions raced through Murrue's mind none of them making the least bit of sense to her.

There was a sudden knocking at the door "yes? What is it?" "Captain! We've just received confrontation that Natarle left in a Sky Grasper and was shot down somewhere over the Red Sea!" 'what! No.. no.. S-Sh-She got shot down?!' Mu entered her room "Captain? Is everything all right... Hey listen I'm sorry about earlier okay and we don't know exactly if she's actually dead anyway." Murrure got up and walked past Mu "Go search for her then." She snapped coldly. 'geeze. guess she hates me now. Was it something I did? Oh yeah duh..oops! No wonder.' Mu walked quickly trying to catch up with Murrue.

She slipped landing hard on her back. The sound of her landing vibrated through out the hall. 'ouch.......' She blacked out.

_"Natarle?_"_ She awoke suddenly "wha-what happened?_"_ She questiond. "wh-where am I?_"_ A woman was looking at her from a chair at the side of her bed "oh I'm so relived you're still alive._" _Natarle stared in confusion "what do mean by that?_"_The woman rose and walked over to her bed placing a hand on her shoulder. "you don't even remember do you?_"_ "Remember what?_"_ In her attempt to sit up she felt a sharp pain run through her spine and through out her head "ah! Wh-what's happened to me?_"_ She fell back down landing on the pillow. "you shouldn't try to get up after what happened to you... After all your fall was pretty bad.. especially someone who can't even remember her own mother.._" _Natatrle looked around the room carefully 'ZAFT intensive care? How'd the hell I end up here?_' _She wondered "honey.. even for a coordinator you took some serious damage to your back._" _ Natarle's confusion rose she didn't understand anything like how she got in the hospital in the first place. 'what happened? Why am I here? How did I get here? Am I really here? Was the end result of my fall ending up here? No my mother died in an accident so it couldn't be her. Could it?_'

Natarle still lay motionless completely oblivious to the impending doom coming towards her. "Yzak! We've found the solider she appears to have fallen!" Yzak and Dearka tore around the corner. "good. maybe she's dead." Yzak laughed. "I don't think so." Dearka said. "what do you mean by that?" Dearka picked Natarle's head up by her hair.

She awoke with surprise to see them looming over her "ah! Ouch! What the hell?!" Yzak stared down at her "so, what are you doing her natural?" Natarle glared at him "......" Yzak stared back at her "not answering huh? Well I have just the solution." He kicked her square in the face. "ah!" Natarle felt liquid traveling down her face. She instantly knew it was blood. "answer the question!" Natarle again said nothing "okay, Wench don't answer." He this time kicked her in the stomach causing Natarle to bleed internally. She coughed and spat several times "your clearly in pain natural so are you going to answer or should I SHOOT YOU!" He yelled "It's your own Damn fault bastard!" Natarle snapped back. Yzak took his gun from it's holster and jabbed it into Natarle's chin "Tell me something how many?" "how many what?" Natarle asked "how many machines?How many G's did you build?" Natalre attempted to recall the event "That's classified information of course the ones you stole and the one that Kira has." Yzak smiled "let me show you something before I kill you." Dearka forcefully pulled Natarle up by her hair into a standing position " let go damn you!" Dearka let go of Natarle shoving her forward

'clearly I've become a prisoner...for now at least. As soon as he shows me I'm gonna try to get away.' She thought planning her escape.

Yzak walked with a reluctant Natarle following slowly being pushed by Dearka if she fell too far behind Yzak. He lead them into a hanger bay and turned the lights on. There stood a G unit Natarle had never seen before.

Okay Cliff hanger attack! Oh don't ya just love me now?

Preview: Natarle finds away to escape and also finds something very interesting about her past.... Will she also resolve her problems with Murrue? Will they become lovers again?

Aah the love of the surprise heheheh as I said "surprises in store" **Walks away**

Natarle: okay she's scaring me now... **turns off computer**


	5. Battle Of RX30

Disclaimer: Same Damn thing....... I don't own anything from Gundam Seed...Okay.

A/N: Issues. that's all I've got to say. School. Well you know the drill. I'm tired and all that crap. Homework, 4 projects in 1 week quizzes every day. **Screams** I'm sick of it!

O.O o-okay enough from me. Good news for all you Murrue/Natarle fans the story heats up a bit in the next couple of chapters. And now a word from our sponsors! **Saunters off to finish homework**.

Natarle: huh? Wha? **looks around** Who me?

Murrue: yea. You. Goof.

Natarle:oh. **laughs nervously. **Uhhh I have nothing to say except: Enjoy the show! **Yawns**. I'm bored.

Chapter 5: Battle of The RX-30.

She had her plan. 'now to put into gear.' She thought. "So what do you think Natural?" Yzak asked. "It's really a beautiful thing is it not? It is the first ZAFT developed 'G' thanks to Nicol. It's name is RX-30 Cyther." Natarle yelped in surprise when Yzak turned to her and pointed his gun in her face. "Geeze. Could you like not do that? Look I like it in all but what the hell is it for? And is it even operational?" Yzak laughed "Of course it's operational. It's the most powerful mobile suit developed. Oh and it's supposed to be used to destroy The Strike and the Legged ship." Natarle's anger rose "It's called the ArchAngel you bastard!" She yelled. "And what's so important about it Huh?!" He yelled back jabbing his gun into the side of Natarle's head. " It's a mobile assault carrier! The worlds strongest Ship out there!" Yzak nearly fell over laughing. "Don't tell me that you're a crew member on that piece of crap." Natarle broke free of Dearka's grip and lunged at Yzak punching him hard in the face. "actually I do and I have someone to get back to." 'If she'll even take me back that is.....' Yzak jumped up "what!? Get Her! Don't let her get to Cyther!" Dearka took off after Natarle 'Damn She's fast!' He though continuing his pursuit . "Don't let her get any farther Dearka!" Out of nowhere a tall blond man stood in Natarle's path causing her to skid to a stop before running into him. Dearka stopped as well. 'Well he's gonna end her life' He thought running back to where Yzak was standing.

She found herself standing 20 yards away from the mobile suit. The only thing in her way was this unknown person. "Who are you?" She asked annoyed wanting to get out of this hellhole. The blond man took a step towards her causing her to step back. "I'm Commander Raw La Cruset. I'm surprised you don't remember me. You're own brother."

Natarle stood dumbfounded "wait that mask. You're the one who almost killed Mu. But how can we be related?" Natarle's thoughts raced but always seemed to stop at one particular question. 'If we're siblings dose that make me a coordinator? Maybe, how else would I have been able to take on all those coordinators I fought earlier. I still think it was a mere stroke of luck.' Raw's hand shot out catching Natarle completely off guard. He had caught her by the throat "Our mother was a coordinator and our father was a natural.. Both of us our Coordinators. Face the facts." He drew he closer and whispered this in her ear: "It ends now." Natarle struggled to get out of his grip realizing he was cutting off her wind pipe. She gagged and wondered how she was doing. 'No' She thought. 'Murrue.....'

Murrue stormed onto the bridge "Do we know anything about where she went down?" She asked. "No, Ma'am we're still looking but we believe she went down somewhere over the Red Sea." 'Damn if she's dead.. It's all Mu's fault." Murrue turned to leave and ended up face to face with none other than Mu. 'God, can't he just leave me alone?' "Hey. Err Captain? Uhh One question.. Are you and the lieutenant...Uhh In love?" Murrue stared at him 'What nerve he has asking me something like this.' "Is it any of your business?" Murrue snapped at him. Mu looked taken aback "well sorry I was just curious cause a woman just doesn't take off after another like you did back there." Murrue looked past him. "deploy your Sky Grasper and go look for her I either want her body or her. I'd like to see her alive rather than dead."

Mu ran to the hanger bay 'Why'd she do that? Her and the lieutenant have to be in love. He jumped aboard a Sky Grasper and was off.

Raw continued to squeeze tighter on Natarle's throat. She found herself struggling to breathe and get away. 'Murrue....' The thought of Murrue pushed Natarle to her limits. She swung her feet up forcefully kicking Raw in the face. He let her go. She flipped an landing on her feet. "you know. Do you people ever learn to put someone down uhh lets see gently?" Natarle said holding her collar 'well. Nothing seems broken.' Raw rose and swung at her. She dodged simply as though he was swinging a fake punch. "Too slow." She said. She struck out. Hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying back. He got up like nothing had happened and lunged at her. He swung rapidly. 'This is ridiculous.' She dodged and blocked every punch. 'Maybe I am a coordinator.' She thought blocking a kick. His other foot came flying at her. Impact. It felt to Natarle as if she had been hit with a battering ram. Blood flew. Her jaw cracked. She fell. The only thing she could feel was pain. 'Did he just break my jaw?!' She moved her jaw and found that it was indeed broken. ''More like out of place'' She mumbled under her breath. Raw jumped at her just to receive a harsh kick in the stomach. She flipped up and prepared to fight. Strength ran through her. She'd never felt this way before it was a feeling of invincibility. "your eyes..... Interesting." Raw studied Natarle's eyes. 'She's not a normal coordinator... Could she be? No, that gene is extinct. Could father have lied? Could she be an Insanity Coordinator?' He thought. Her eyes normally an ivory-purple was now a mixture of black and dark purple. Splintered with gold. Where her pupil was normally located there was no indication that it still was. Her jaw cracked again and she winced slightly because of the pain of relocating her jaw. She ran at him fiercely punching him. She refused to let him fall. Her knee hit him in the back and her fist came down in his stomach. The pain was unbearable. He yelped as he hit the cold metal. Natarle loomed over him " Tell me." She seethed "how dose it feel to be in this kind of pain?" He got up slowly holding his stomach and coughing. "It hurts." He answered clearly hurting. " Aww. I'm sorry to hear that.. Allow me to fix it for you." She kicked him in the face and watched as his head snapped back. Natarle heard a audible crack. "Deal with that now too. Oh and lame answer."

Murrue sat silently in her room thinking 'Why would he ask me about Natarle? Dose he know about us? Could he have over heard us? No. Did he kiss me just to see the reaction he would receive? Oh That asshole. Grrr..I hate him... Geeze to tell the truth I thought I would end up liking him and hating Natarle... Apparently not.....' The alarm went off practically scaring Murrue to death. "Geeze!" She tore off.

Arriving on the bridge a few minutes later she found herself sitting in her chair. "what's going on now?" She asked "It seems we've been noticed there are 4 Bacows heading our way Captain." 'Darn just when I need her she's not here.' Murrue started to shout out commands. "Where's La Fllaga?! Ensign Yamato to your station and stay there until you're told otherwise!" She paused for a moment "All hands Level One Battle Stations!"

"Captain! La Fllaga has already begun battle with the enemy!" " Kira proceed to catapult! and watch out for gravity..."

Kira moved the Strike to the catapult "Install Launcher Striker!" Slowly the parts needed attached themselves to the Strike. "Kira Yamato! Strike Gundam Launching!" He flew out to the battle field. He sunk. 'Damn! The Strike is not cut out for this kind of battle' He thought. The Bacows saw the Strike and headed for it. "You may be able to pilot in space, but here I don't think so!" A Bacow came slamming into the side of the Strike sending it falling to the ground. 'Damn!' Kira began to fire off random shots haplessly.

"Fire Valiants!" Murrue yelled. Two yellow beams erupted from the sides of the ArchAngel both of them missing the Bacows. Out of nowhere missiles came flying at the ArchAngel hitting it at all sides. "All hands brace for impact! Fire sledgehammer missiles!Kira keep out of the missiles path! Do you hear me?!" missiles flew out from all sides of the ship and flying along the ground a mass of chain explosions erupted around the Strike. In a cloud of dust the Bacows remained unharmed. The Strike was badly damaged from being hit so many times. 'Damn Kira's Gundam can't take much more of this. Natatrle where are you?' Murrue looked around at the battle "Where is La Fllaga?!"

She yelled "He went to find the source of the missiles!" Suddenly 6 helicopters emerged from around a dune 'There's our answer..' "Captain!" "Fire Igelstllungs!" The small guns fired taking down 3 of the helicopters. Kira continued to fire at the Bacows none of his shots hitting 'The ArchAngel...' something at his side started to go off 'Shit! I'm running out of power!' Ira pulled down the keyboard and began to type rapidly. In a matter of minuets he managed to configure the way the Strike should stand and how it should land.

He took off at one of the Bacows hitting it to the ground. He fired at it's head destroying the machine. He began to engage with the others.

Natarle took off towards the 'G'. She reached it and climbed slowly up to the cockpit. 'Let's see how well this baby runs.' She thought. She pulled down it's keyboard and disabled the self-distract command. Cyther rose slowly breaking the bonds that held it. Natarle continued to type rapidly setting everything to her liking. 'lets see. Weapons..Weapons..uhh 2 Beam rifles, Wrist mounted shield, huh.. An energy barrier? That's new. 4 beam sabers and 1 sword.. Whoa this thing is loaded. It looks a lot like the Blitz though. Nature remembered what Yak had told her. '_It's ZAFT developed thanks to Nicol'_ ' Oh, yeah. Duh.' Cyther slowly began to move. It took out one of the beam rifles and shot down the main hanger door reviling the night sky. Cyther began to advance slowly then speeding up. As soon as it reached the door it took off into the night sky.

"Captain! The ArchAngel can't take much more! Heat levels have increased to high! Igelstllungs 3 and 4 have been destroyed! The Strike is running out of power!" 'Dammit! Nature where are you!' "Captain! We have conformation that the enemy's main guns have locked on to us!" Murrue panicked "Captain a large heat source is heading our way it's cannon fire!" "Intercept it!" "We can't and there is no time to move!" Murrue braced for impact and waited.

Natarle noticed the battle raging in front of her. 'The ArchAngel.' A beams flew past Cyther 'Now time to put this energy barrier to work. The Phase Shift went down and Natarle controlled Cyther in front of the beams path. A large blue barrier enveloped Cyther just as the beams hit it. There was a loud explosion but Cyther emerged undamaged. "Nice." Cyther ran along the sand at an incredible speed.

The Strike was thrown to the ground and it's Phase shift went down. "Now you're defenseless!" A Bacow advanced on Kira and his fallen Gundam 'Is it over for me?' He closed his eyes ready to except death. All of a sudden a black beam came out of nowhere shooting the Bacow down. 'What the hell?!' Kira forced Strike to it's feet. He looked to his left to see another Gundam coming towards him 'Crap.' He thought.

Murrue watched in horror. She looked at the advancing mobile suit. 'Is that the Blitz?' she wondered 'No. It can't be.'

Kira studied his appending doom as it advanced on him. The Gundam was back ,gold, and silver. To him it resembled the Blitz. But it looked very different in some ways. It's color one. And it's shield was smaller and it had no grappling hook. It also had 4 beam sabers and 2 hip mounted beam rifles. From what he could see. The Bacows rushed at the mobile suit.

Natarle was more than ready for the incoming enemies. Cyther removed a saber and swung decapitating one of the 3 Bacows 'One down two to go' The black beam flickered " What the hell is that thing!" one of the pilots yelled. "I don't know! Lets just take it out!''

The other two tried to confuse Natarle by sliding around Cyther in different directions. She caught all of there movements. Cyther began to run after one of them matching it's speed. 'And it's supposed to be the fastest ground mobile suit invented..Heh don't think so . Cyther sped up and jumped in front of the Bacows path. It removed a rifle and fired. The black beam went straight through the Bacow. It fell and exploded. The other had stopped. It opened fire. "Take this Bastard!" The pilot yelled Cyther jumped to the side and ran at the Bacow dodging random shots fired. "haaaa!" Cyther jumped into the air and the saber came down on the Bacow stabbing through it. Removing the Saber Cyther jumped back just as the Bacow exploded.

Murrue sat in awe 'who is that?' She asked herself. "Captain w-what do you want us to do with this unidentified mobile suit?" Murrue snapped out of her trance "fire an Igelstllung at it." The rapid fire gun went off at the unknown 'G' It dodged it simply. ''Whoever the pilot is their sure good!" Natarle's face appeared on one of the small screens on the side of Murrue's chair " Hey! Watch where you're firing these things!" She snapped "N-Natarle! Y-You're alive! Open the hatch! Let the Strike and the Unknown in!" Murrue took off to head down to the hanger bay.

Natarle got out of the Cyther's cockpit and took the small elavator type thing down. 'hahh...feels good to be back' She thought. "Natarle!" She looked up just as Murrue came barreling into her arms nearly knocking her over. "oph!' Natarle pushed Murrue away "Natarle? What's wrong?" Natarle began to walk away from Murrue. 'oh yeah...Mu..' Murrue ran after Natarle and stopped in front of her "Natarle listen to me will you?" Natarle looked at Murrue "What?" She responded rudely. Murrue's hand made contact with the side of Natarle's face again catching her off guard. "Damn you listen to me!" She yelled "Natarle. It wasn't what you thought. I wasn't kissing him he was kissing me. In fact I hate him now for what he did to our relationship. I'll let you think on that If you need me I'll be on the deck. And with that she left a stunned Natarle standing in the middle of the floor.

'She hit me.' Natarle thought 'Maybe she's right....' Natarle walked to her room and got her uniform back on and ventured off to find Murrue.

Murrue looked up at the stars. 'I can't believe I hit her. Now she must hate me.' Murrue was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the figure approaching her from behind. She felt arms wrap around her waist and jumped slightly. "shh.....It's just me." Natarle whispered in her ear. "Why Natarle? I'd figured you'd given up on me." Natarle rested her head on Murrue's shoulder. "I'm sorry Murrue.. I-I didn't know.. I thought the same thing. Can you still forgive me?" Natarle asked. Murrue left the warm encirclement of Natarle's arms and turned to face her. "I thought you'd never ask." Murrue wrapped her arms around Natarle and kissed her deeply. Their tongues brushed against one another.

Kira waked down the hall slowly. "Hey! Kid!" Kira turned "huh? Oh hey." "Have you seen the Captain?" Kira knew everything that happened. "No." He lied. "Oh..Okay. Well when you do tell her I want to see her." He said walking off. " Okay..." Kira answered.

Natarle pulled away from Murrue. "let's go inside.. It's getting cold" She said "umm..Let'." Murrue agreed. Natarle walked in with Murrue following. After a few minuets they arrived at Murrue's room. "Uhh.. I'll see you in the morning...I guess." Natarle turned to leave but Murrue grabbed her arm. "You know...You can stay here....You don't have to spend the night alone.." Natarle laid down next to Murrue and put her arms around the older woman. Soon the two women where fast asleep laying in each other's arms.

Wow! what an accomplishment! My longest yet! **Yawns** enough with homework I'm gonna go to bed..Cause I'm tired... Heheh.. course you didn't need to know that. **saunters off**.

Natarle: see ya later folks!

Murrue: come on you. **walks off dragging Natarle with her**


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer: same old, same old…. I don't own anything from Gundam Seed..

A/N: I grant permission Female Trouble for you to continue posting this on your site… on one condition… What's the url for your site?

Natarle: whatever…She's a tiny bit messed up.. **Gets hit** ouch what the?

Androidais: **annoyed** shut-up.

_Italics: Murrue's dream_

Time passes, moments fade,

Life goes on for today,

Her life my life intertwined

Destiny combined

We are one

Always and forever………

Chapter 6: Meeting She found herself in the middle of nowhere running from nothing but running… 

"_Natarle? Natarle?!" no answer…. 'Blood, darkness, silence, death... watch for her, guard her, time is up…_

She awoke with a start hopping her nightmare had been a lie 'no please no..' The light went on a she looked to her side "Natarle?" Nothing.. She touched her… She pulled her hand back in shock "Natarle! Wake up don't be dead" Her lover was cold.. Death had gripped her taking her life. " No!! Natarle!!!!!!!!!!"

Again she awoke franticly screaming out for Natarle. When no answer came she searched for her to find Natarle's still body next to her…. 'She's got a pulse.. But she's bleeding'

Murrue found herself trying to pull Natarle up on to her shoulders "I have to get you into the infirmary…" She succeeded and began her trip down the hallway.

"Captain? What brings you in here so early?" The first question she revived would be the last "I don't want to explain. Just help the lieutenant." Murrue put Natarle's limp body down and waited… Sitting down she dared not fall back asleep fearing she would have another nightmare or the same.

**The next morning **

"Captain?" Murrue looked up "Yes?" The doctor stepped to the side to revile a now bandaged Natarle. " You okay?" Natarle said nothing but just nodded.

" Captain Ramius report to the bridge at once!"

Murrue and Natarle arrived on the bridge and found nothing but chaos. "Captain! We have a request! The Desert Dawn resistance force wishes to meet with us!" Murrue looked back at Natarle who nodded in agreement. "Okay, tell them we accept. Natarle? You and me will go out to talk with them. If all goes well they may trust us… But stay alert." Natarle looked at her "okay" She replied silently. "Hey hold on a sec! You may want these." Fllaga reviled Himself and handed Natarle and Murrue loaded guns.. "just in case" Natarle eyed him and walk past followed by Murrue.

The sun beat down on their backs as they walked to meet the leader of Desert Dawn. "Hello, I'm Sayid Leader of Desert Dawn. I'm here to ask you a simple question: Will you explain to us what in the Hell you're up to?" Murrue felt Natarle tense behind her. "Well, we are trying to make it to Alaska. But we landed in the wrong spot." He took a step forward " Well we can help you but if you don't follow our orders we'll treat you as enemies.. We ally with no side. ZAFT is our target at the moment so I suppose we can help you." He put out his hand "we'll shake on it" Murrue took his hand and shook it "Fine" She said. "Okay, Well lets not talk here. Follow our fleet to our hideout. I'll tell you more there."

Okay people another cliffhanger for you all uhhh Yea bye bye…

Preview: Desert Dawn ends up in a no win situation and it's up to the Archangel and it's crew to bale the out of it.. Can they? Or will the Archangel go down as well.


	7. Searching in destruction and relization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Seed... okie doke?

A/N:**Bows** hello adoring fans! Hahahah uhh heya. Sorry it took so long to post my next chappy. To much homework and middle school is wreaking havoc on my down time.

Well on to the next chapter! Finally... oh and um warning Sexual content...and Mu bashing.

Chapter 7: Searching in Destruction and realization

Murrue let go of his hand and turned away. "fine." She said once more. Natarle followed

her as she walked away. "Captain are you sure about this? Are you sure we can trust them?" Murrue refused to answer her until they got back to the ship.

"I think it would be best if we did." Murrue retorted. She walked off and Natarle found herself watching the retreating figure of the woman she adored walking down the hall. 'why do we have to trust them...' she found herself thinking. 'whatever the captain says I suppose.' Natarle followed her quietly the only sounds were the slight tap of her shoes on the metal floor.

She wondered into the bridge area and sat down finding that her chair was unusually uncomfortable. 'what is up with this?' she thought. 'Oh I know why..I'd much rather be-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Mu tapping her on the shoulder. "huh? Oh Mu what is it?" He looked down at her "you seem in deep thought Captain" Murrue stared at him startled "Well yes I have a few thoughts on my mind." He smiled at her "like what? Natarle?" Murrue glared at him "Who gave you permission to try and talk my thoughts out of me?" Mu looked at her for a second before responding "Well I noticed that you two have been getting along a lot better." Murrue flushed. "well that doesn't concern you dose it?" Mu stifled a laugh "okay, okay geeze I was only asking. So what are we going to do now? What is it that Desert Dawn wanted?" Murrue looked foreword. "We are to follow them back to their hideout They are going to tell us more there." Mu eyed her before turning around. "ArchAngel Launch!" The engines roared and the ArchAngel lifted.

Murrue sank down in her seat and tried her hardest to relax. 'uhg...I could really-' She cut her thoughts off suddenly. The sound of the door opening surprised her. "Captain..." Murrue turned to see Natarle standing behind her. "oh Natarle...what is it?" She asked her. Natarle watched her for a moment before speaking. "well I was just wondering how you were. You seem far off..." Murrue stood up. "Natarle? Can I speak with you..." She looked around to make sure no one was looking before moving in closer to Natarle. "alone" She whispered into her ear. "okay..." Came Natarle's reply. Murrue led Natarle out of the bridge and into her office. 'Now is my chance...I'm going to get her.'

Murrue's P.O.V

I watch you carefully as you walk in waiting for my words. What I want to say I cannot yet as I watch you...I want you...Natarle why? Why can't I tell you? Why can't I say it? You look so wonderful as you approach me. I notice a few strands of your Onyx hair fall in your face. I long for you to come closer so that I may brush them away.. "Natarle" I say daring you to come closer. "Yes Captain?" You respond moving closer to me. Soon you are in my reach. I place my hand on your cheek and brush your hair behind your ear. You look at me and I'm instantly intoxicated by you...Your Ivory-Purple eyes pierce my soul and see everything..Natarle I need you by my side. Yet I cannot tell you this...For some reason...You come closer to me still. We are against each other now. "Natarle." I breathe into your ear. "I want you." I finish. There I said it.. now I wait for your answer. Before I speak again your lips are upon mine. And such a sweet sensation it is your lips have a taste to them that I have never tasted in my life. Soon I find that you are seeking entrance your tongue running across my lips. I grant you entrance to my mouth and meet your tongue with mine. I need more. More contact with you. I run My hands up your back and through your hair taking your hat off. I feel your hands moving from my waist up to my sides. You push me against the wall and I feel your thigh push in between my legs. I return the gesture by pushing mine in between yours. I moan in unhappiness when your lips leave my mouth. Soon I find your lips trailing down my jaw. Unzipping my jacket. Your lips find my neck and you start to trail kisses that feel more like gentle caresses. I moan in want as you manage to remove my jacket and discard in behind you with little difficulty. You stop suddenly looking into my eyes "Murrue..." you say "Are you okay with this?" You ask as if I'm a grown adult and you are nothing but a small child asking to go to the park...I laugh slightly at your question. "of course I am Natarle I want this more than anything." I reply. You smile a seductive smile before going back to kissing my neck. Finally I have you Natarle like in my dreams. I remove your jacket and your shirt underneath reveling nothing but muscle. God you are beautiful. I run my hands up your back pushing you against me harder. Your mouth finds it's way back to mine and once again we are kissing intensely. "All hands Level 2 battle stations! I repeat."

Normal P.O.V

The two pulled away in surprise looking up and hearing the familiar wailing alarm of the ArchAngel. 'No Damnit!' Murrue thought in irritation. 'I was so close.' She watched as her lover pulled her shirt on followed by pulling her jacket on. Murrue pulled hers on and they left the room. Murrue quickly ran towards the bridge.

"Lieutenant Commander!" Natarle turned "yes Commander La Fllaga?" Mu ran up to her. "Are you fighting today? Or are you staying on the bridge in control of the weapons system?" Natarle hesitated before answering "I'm not-!" The ship lurched sending both Natarle and Mu into the wall. The impact of the cool metal came as a surprise for her. "are you okay?" Mu asked approaching Natarle. "Yea I- Ah!" She collapsed Against the wall as an excruciating pain shot through her side. "Lieutenant?" Natarle took a moment before moving again. "I'm okay! Let's just get to the bridge."

Kira's first thoughts were about how he was going to fight again. He jumped into the Strikes cockpit and looked up. "Strike? Are you ready to Launch" Kira looked down "Yes." He replied. After a few tense moments the Strike was freed into the battle below.

"Aim Gottfried cannons! Fire!" The green beams irrupted form the main cannons missing the targets. "Damn" Natarle mumbled annoyed. "Fire Valiant cannons!" Murrue looked down at Natarle. "Use the laser targeting!" She nodded "Activate Laser targeting!"

Kira watched the Valiants fire upon the unsuspecting targets. "what the? What are those? ..." Natarle looked out. "Could those be BuCus?" Murrue waited for a moment before answering. "..." Sai's voice came from below "yes..they are BuCu's 3 of them.." Natarle's expression went grim. 'This is not going to be good' Murrue looked up at the worried expression of her lover "Natarle?" She looked down. "I'm afraid that the Strike cannot fight in these conditions..." She said. "what about Cyther?" Murrue asked. "I- well maybe. I'm not sure...the collaboration is still off somewhat..." She said uncertainly. "Natarle prepare to launch in Cyther..." Natarle turned from her. "Yes ma'am."

"Cyther proceed to catapult. Ready?" Miriallia's voice came. "Yes...Cyther Launching!" The second Natarle came from the flight deck gravity pulled her down. 'Darn!' "Lieutenant? Are you okay?" Kira asked. "I'm fine." She pulled down the keyboard and set the calibrations to her liking and pulled out two of the 4 beam sabers. "all right! Now lets go!" Cyther bent down slightly and took off at a run. Kira watched in amazement as Cyther cut through all of the BuCu's. 'quite a light show...' Murrue thought watching. "Fire Igelstellungs! Intercept!" The small guns rattled off shooting down the missiles heading their way. "now! I'll Kill you all!" Natarle looked out to her left to see a BuCu she missed running at her. "Heh...you think I'll just sit back and let you kill me...Think again!" Cyther boosted off the ground causing the BuCu to miss and run under. "what! Damnit! It's fast!" The BuCu turned and began to race at Cyther again. Kira intercepted it's attack blasting it with the Agnie. "well that was...interesting." Natarle mumbled. "shall we return now?" Kira asked her. "It seems that everything has calmed down for now...Yes."

"That was quite the show you put on Natarle." Murrue said as Kira and her Onyx haired lover walked back onto the bridge. "Indeed. How is Desert Dawn holding up?" Murrue looked out at the sunset. "They're holding up." She replied. "Are we almost there?" Fllay asked leaning on Kira. "Hopefully we are.." Natarle said watching Mu eye her. "What is it commander La Fllaga?" Natarle asked coolly glaring at him. "Oh..Nothing..I'm just wondering what where you and the captain up to?" He asked smiling. "None of your damn business..." Mu stared at her. "wow..okay..." 'Bitchy much?' He thought to himself walking off. "What is wrong with him?" She asked Murrue. "I have no clue." Murrue said watching him leave. Natarle walked over to Murrue and leaned down to whisper to her. "Do you think he knows about...us?" Murrue nodded. "I highly doubt it. Unless he is psychic..." They both laughed slightly at the thought. "I don't think he would last five minuets trying to be a fortune teller..." Natarle said standing up. "How much longer must we follow them...I'm beginning to think like we're dogs on leashes..." Natarle shook her head. "No... Thats not what I meant to say...What I meant to say is...uhh nevermind.." Murrue laughed. "Don't worry I understand what you're trying to say. I think. I hope." Natarle looked down at her. "Are you felling all right captain?" Natarle asked. "No...Look!" Natarle looked up to see a trail of smoke and what looked like a fire burning. "What the! Was it? Desert Tiger?" Murrue choked out in a uneven and distraught voice. "I don't know..most likely." Natarle said. "I want you to go down there and check." She said looking up at Natarle. "Right." was the last thing she said before walking out to explore the destruction. Little did she know a new enemy awaits her in the falling darkness.

Wow and it only took me...along time. Well okay I hope that I'm gonna get the next chapter up a whole helluva lot sooner than this one.

Preview: Natarle struggles to keep herself in line..while Murrue tries to take her and Natarle's relationship a step higher. Chapter 8: passion and depression.


	8. Passion and Depression Pt 1

Disclaimer: same thing. I'm sure I wrote it for the first..hmmm 7 CHAPTERS. **Twitch**..I own Cero Anake. That's it.

A/N: okay..part one of two...XX next half will be the lemon. And..my wrighting style is doomed to be f-ed up.

Chapter 8: **Passion and depression part one**

Natarle's P.O.V

Dusk settled in as I began my journey to what was left of the village or whatever it was...

nothing...I could tell..it smelled of burnt bodies and...gunpowder...I wonder suddenly why you did not come along...something tells me it was good that you stayed behind...

my thoughts rush through my mind as I make my way gingerly across the sandy path..

I feel them watching me...their eyes piercing into my soul..I think of you..your Amber eyes...watching me...I looked up into the sky.. it was burning a dark red..a red like blood but who's I wonder...A rhetorical question that cannot and will never be answered..so many die in war...I think back to what happened..for you that was the worst night of your life. So much...

"hey! Natarle?" I turn to see him running up behind me.

"what?" I ask

"I was..told by the captain to come and help you..If you need it that is." I looked at him.

"Right." Saying nothing more I walked away from him.

Normal P.O.V

"Ummm Nat? Why do I get the feeling people are...glaring at us?"

Mu asked dumbly.

"I don't know comander...Maybe because they _Are_?" Natarle snapped looking at him.

"Errr heheh sorry..." He replied while walking away. _Men. _Natarle thought walking off in a different direction from Mu. It happened so fast the bullet whizzed past her head and smashed into the ground at her feet._ Wha?_ Natarle turned to see a man around Kira's age standing only feet away from her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I have no need to tell you my name coordinator!" He yelled to her.

"Now just stand there and die quietly." He said. Natarle slid into a defensive stance and waited. He opened fire on her again. Natarle jumped back and ran under several of the shots. The bullets smashed the ground beside her as she picked up speed.

"Not on my time shall I lay down and die for you!" She swept her fist along the ground and came up hard on the boy's lower jaw. He toppled back and looked up at her in surprise. Natarle turned again and swung her elbow back hitting another man who was trying to get her from behind.

"What is it with you people hating us?" Natarle asked.

"you're a disgrace to human kind!" He got up and tried to hit her. She ducked under his fist and shoved into his stomach with her elbow. He flew back hitting the sand hard. He struggled to sit up. "

"Get her!" Three or more came out from random areas around Natarle. Bullets flew and one impacted with Natarle's shoulder. She yelped in agony and fell to the side.

"Take that scum." He said.

"I'm sorry boy but I'm not going down that easy!" Wincing in pain Natarle stood. Blood pouring out of the wound and staining the white fabric of her jacket. _Damnit how the hell do I keep this from Murrue?_ She thought looking at the now red sleeve.

"screw it." She said under her breath.

"attack her! Forget the guns go! Just kill her!"

Natarle stared at the men in front of her.

"Come on then..I'm waiting." She said smiling sweetly at them.

They all came at her. _Whoo boy.._ She ducked under ones arm and punched him hard in the gut sending him to his knees. Another jumped over his fallen partner taking Natarle by surprise.

"eh?" She said looking up.

"Gotcha!" He yelled. Natarle jumped back quickly barley avoiding the harsh blow aimed at her head.

"umm you missed." She said. He swung at her again and she ducked quickly.

She brought her fist up in a harsh uppercut causing him to double over and fall.

She stood up only to be grabbed from behind. Her eyes widened in a slight shock.

"Now we have you." One said.

She smiled. "I suppose you do."

They advanced on her slowly. Natarle waited for the right moment. She brought her foot up smashing it into the man's stomach. She bent over quickly, flipping the one holding her. He landed hard on his back, Others ran at her. _Damnit. Will this EVER END! _Shethought. Gun shots echoed around her. She turned quickly to see Mwu running to her aid._ Took him long enough. _She sprinted forward at the young man. He smiled at her and waited for the last moment. He moved to the side throwing Natarle off balance. She stumbled slightly and felt his hand hit the back of her neck. She went down, Hard.

_Mental note: sand...dosn't make a good meal.._She thought. He laughed at her.

"Is this the BEST you can do Coordinator?" He asked.

"No." Natarle muttered rolling over slowly.

"Good." He replied. He lifted his foot up over her head and brought it down. Natarle quickly rolled to the side using the ground as leverage. She flipped up to her feet as he launched himself at her. She jumped back and he swung. She moved back at a speed even she didn't think she could. He kept up with her swinging like a madman. All his blows missed.

"You're fast." He said. She shrugged and he swung again. She ducked again and brought her fist up hitting him in the face. He stumbled back but managed to keep his balance. Natarle spun around and brought her foot colliding into the side of his face. He went flying and rolled across the sand.

"Nothing like a good after noon work out." Mwu said. Natarle sighed.

"Amen to that." she replied. She turned and watched in silence as the young man got to his feet. She looked at him, daring him to come at her again. He ran off.

"okay. Now what?" Mwu asked.

"Get the heck out of here and try to find the city." Natarle replied.

"Right." Mwu nodded before walking off. Soon a tired and bleeding Natarle followed him. She was sick of being picked on all the time for what she was. Life was as it was. There was no changing what she was. It was her rightful birth. She was a coordinator and didn't care. Murrue of all people loved her for what she was. Natarle sighed. She wounded hw much more abuse she could take from all the haters out there. This war after all was against her kind. She continued to walk lost in thoughts carefully choosing her steps as she looked at the passing sand and the ruined buildings. _And this is how they live...this is so wrong. None of this should be like it is. But all we can do is fight to protect our people and fight for revenge for those who died. Right?_ She thought stopping to look at the fire red glow of the sun set. She sighed again and continued to walk. Soon her and Mwu entered the main city. Now in ruins. Mwu had stopped in front of a crowd of kids.

"umm...Hey there guys." He said. Natarle shook her head her initial thought passed and she walked past him.

_"_Hey...Lieutenant...what about me?" He called after her. She waved her hand in a motion that caused the children to laugh and Mwu to complain.

"Now, now...What would the Captain think?" He said. Natarle turned her head to look at him.

"She'd say you look like an idiot." She teased.

"Not funny Woman."

"Yes...actually it was quite funny." Natarle said smiling. Mwu made a small _humph_ sound then caught up to her.

"You're cruel Natarle. Why do you always make fun of me?" He asked.

"Because, Mwu, I can." She replied, laughing. He grumbled but continued to walk along beside her.

"Who are you people?" A voice said. Natarle practically jumped out of her skin.

"We're with the battleship Archangel." Mwu said for her.

"Ah..yes..." Natarle shakily stated still trying to calm her frantically beating heart down.

"Who was it...who fought against the Blue Cosmos Men outside the city?" The voice asked. She turned to see it was a man.

"...I did..." She said slowly, unsure of herself and his reaction.

"He nodded. Good work there..umm...Ms.." He stated, unsure.

"Badgiruel." She said.

"Yes..Good work Ms. Badgiruel." He said flatly.

"Your Welcome." She replied quietly.

"Those boys you fought have been a nuisance for awhile now. They have been-not only threatening others like yourselves-but the entire city. They just moved in one day. And now someone got rid of them." He bowed and Natarle stared at him awkwardly

"Ummm right.." Mwu said looking form the man to Natarle.

"So...we should have formal introductions now. My Name is Creo Anake." The man said.

"Mines Mwu La Fllaga." Mwu stated.

"My..The Hawk Of Endimyon. What a pleasure. And you miss?" He looked to Natarle. Who pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Natarle Badgiruel." She said coolly.

"...The Devil's Advocate..." He whisperd. "My god...it's such an honor."

"..." She looked up at him, Amethyst eyes hard and cold. "Maybe it is..Mr. Anake." She said finally. He bowed lowly to her.

"Please. Called me Cero."

"If you wish." Natarle said. Mwu looked at her.

" Come on Nat...lets see if any of the people need medical assistance and somehow con-" He was cut off by the Strike landing nearby. "-Tact the ship.." He finished. She nodded. A few seconds after Kira emerged from the cockpit. He caught eyes with Natarle and waved slightly. She nodded and motioned for him to come over. Mwu slowly started to weave his way through the crowd of people now surrounding them.

"What's up Lieutenant?" Kira asked when he got over to her.

"Send a message to the Archangel. Tell them to send some medical care." She said.

"Roger that." Kira said and he moved off again. She was left standing in the mist of a bunch of people. _Now..just to figure out how to get rid of that...enemy..._She thought letting her mind trail off again. She had very few ideas. That enemy team was good. She kept thinking about the base. How was it that they developed such a powerful weapon such as the Cyther? She was confused...but that was to be expected. Natarle wasn't surprised but then again she wasn't very amused.

"Lieutenant?" She heard. She jumped and turned to see Kira.

"Oh..Hello Ensign. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. He shook his head.

" The Captain just wishes you would return quickly." He said. She nodded.

"Right, I hope to be back...very soon. But I am also concerned about the people here. They are going to send help right?" She asked.

"Yes...the doctors should be on their way now." He said. Natarle nodded and turned away from him. She slowly made her way out from the civilians. A cry interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see a small child in the arms of her mother, crying. She gave a small smile of sympathy before walking over to them.

"It hurts doesn't it? I know how it feels." She said while crouching down and placing her hat on the small girl's head. The little girl stopped crying to look up at Natarle. Again she smiled softly.

"There..That will make you feel better. Here...take this too." She said. Natarle pulled a small bar out of one of her pockets, opened it, and handed it to the girl. She happily took it from Natarle's hand and ate it quickly. Natarle smiled again and stood in a fluid motion. The girl looked at her as she walked away.

"Wait Miss your hat!" The mother yelled after her.

"It's all right. Your daughter can keep it. She seems to like it." Natarle said Turning her head to look back. She watched as the mother went back to rocking the small girl in her arms gently. Natarle walked away slowly. Memories of her own mother came flooding through her mind. Natarle looked up to the now nearly dark sky flooded with a billion stars that gleamed like new diamonds. _Murrue...All I can think about is you...ever since that first night...That first night..we kissed._ She thought still looking up at the stars not noticing Mwu.

"Hey...Nat?" He said softly.

"hmmm?" Natarle murmured looking down from the sky at him.

"The paramedics took care of everything. We can go back to the ship now...hey..what about your arm?" He asked.

"Oh this? I'll let the Captain take care of it.."-she laughed-"After she scolds me for not being careful." She finished.

"I have one question..." Mwu said looking at her.

"Yes? What is it?" Natarle asked watching his gaze carefully.

"...are...you a coordinator?" He asked.

"...Yes...I guess I am." She said. Mwu nodded.

"Let's go back now. Kira went back about a half an hour ago." He said. Natarle walked ahead of him silently back to the jeep that they had come in.

Murrue was getting restless. Natarel had been gone for far to long. _Nat...I hope...your okay._ She thought staring out at the night sky.

"Captain, The Commander and The Lieutenant have returned. They're in the hangars." Miriallia stated. Standing, Murrue quickly headed down to greet them.

Silence was what greeted the two tired officers.

"Wonder if they all went to bed." Mwu said jokingly. Natarle almost laughed but looked at him funny instead.

" I doubt they would. I'm sure the Captain is waiting up." She said. Mwu nodded.

"Commander! Lieutenant!" The two looked to see Murrue running up to them.

"Speak of the Devil." Mwu said. Natarle smiled as Murrue came running into her arms.

"You had me worried." Murrue said.

"I-I'm sorry Captain." She said. Murrue shook her head and pulled away, gasping.

"Natarle! What happened to your arm?" She said looking at Natarle's red sleeve.

"We..were ambushed. By a group of Blue Cosmos members. I was shot in the process." Natarle said.

"What have I told you about being careful?" Murrue asked.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. Lets go get that fixed up." Murrue said. Taking Natarle's hand Murrue carefully lead her off to the infirmary. Natarle obediently followed. After a few minutes Natarle's arm was fixed.

"Be careful of that arm. If you move around to much you'll ruin the stitch." The doctor warned. Natarle nodded and slowly rose to her feet. She walked quickly out of the infirmary and back to the bridge with Murrue at her heels.

"Tell me...how was it out there?" Murrue asked. Natarle sighed and told her the entire story. Murrue looked at her very carefully.

"Let's...get some sleep...tomorrow we're going to go into a city to get some supplies. At least...that's what Saib said...You...Kira..and some other people whom we'll be meeting tomorrow." Murrue finished.

"Yes...I need sleep..." Natarle muttered sleepily.

"I'll wake you when we arrive." Murrue said. She then kissed Natarle gently and left.

Tired and unwilling to move Natarle managed to drag herself back to her quarters. _I should've taken a shower before I got these stitches...Godammit..._ She thought. _Ah...too bad. I don't care...I want a shower. A sand bath just doesn't appeal to me. _She nodded and headed into the bathroom.

The ship hummed as it moved slowly along towards it's new destination. Murrue sat silently at her post watching the jeeps drive ahead of the Archangel. _They look like ants..._ Murrue thought startling herself at her sudden childish thoughts. _I must be tired...yes..that's it...I'm just tired. _Murrue mentally scolded herself before pulling herself back together. Slowly she stood.

"Goodnight Crew." She said. They all nodded, some making small grunting sounds. _I think we all need to go to bed..._ Murrue thought, Laughing. She headed out after the final salute and the wait for the elevator.

"Captain? Hey..get up...we're here." She heard. Murrue moaned and shifted rolling over away from the source of the voice.

"Just..a little longer." She muttered.

"Captain...get up..." She felt herself being shaken.

"Fine, Fine..." She sat up and stared into Mwu's blue eyes. She blinked at him.

"Eh?...Morning...where's Nat?" Murrue muttered sleepily as she got up.

"umm Still fast asleep" Mwu said, turning away so she could have some privacy. Murrue eyed him suspiciously as she pulled on her uniform.

"I see. Well I guess I'll have to get her up." She said while running a brush through her tousled hair. Mwu turned.

"She nearly handed me my head in a basket. What makes you so sure you can get her up?" He asked. Murrue smiled.

"I have my ways." She stated teasingly walking out.

She felt someone shaking her, Natarle shuddered and rolled over mumbling.

"Natarle...get up...we need to go visit the rebels." She heard the familiar feminine voice say. Natarle murmured again.

"You don't need me to do that." She mutterd.

"No, but I want you to come with me." Murrue answered. Natarle sighed defeated.

"Fine, fine.." She muttered sitting up. "Happy? You got me up." She said. Murrue laughed. Natarle lazily stood and went to pull on her uniform.

"Ummm..Do you mind? Captain?" Natarle groggily mumbled. Murrue couldn't help but feel the heat rise up her neck to her face. "Sorry." She said, quickly walking out of the room.

_Privacy...I wonder why she needed _me_ to come with her..._She thought sighing but still getting dressed and moving at her fastest for so early. _Normaly I'm the first one moving...wow...I must be having problems.._ She thought still. "Oh well.." She shrugged and walked out to meet Murrue in the hangars.

"Hey There Nat!" Mwu exclaimed when he saw the impossibly tired looking lieutenant step into the Hangars. She stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a tired salute.

"Morning..." She muttered. Murrue walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on now slow poke." Murrue said teasingly. Natarle whispered something that caused Murrue to go a light shade of pink. Mwu laughed at the two.

"You two love birds ready to go yet?" That line earned him a glare and a blush from the Lieutenant, And a funny looking expression from a red faced Captain.

"Yes. We are ready to go." Murrue said promptly walking past him, dragging the tired Natarle after her. Mwu was left behind watching the two female officers and thinking.

_Those two...are the perfect couple.. _He thought, quickly walking after them.

The desert sun beat down on their backs as Murrue, Natarle, and Mwu exited the Archangel. They were greeted by a few arguing solders. "there's too much to worry about and not enough ammunition!" Murrue stopped upon hearing this, and silently watched the two men argue. "Captain wha-oph!" Murrue stumbled as Mwu walked into her. She turned and glared at him, also noting the suddenly awake Natarle beside her.

"Why are you awake all of a sudden?" Murrue asked.

She watched Natarle try to form an answer.

"uhhh...hehehe...errrr.." She stammered. Murrue laughed. "it's all right. No need to worry."

Natarle bowed her head. Murrue smiled again.

"You're all here I see." Murrue practically jumped out of her skin and turned quickly to see Saib standing there. "yes..we're here...for the meeting you scheduled." Murrue replied coolly. He nodded and turned leading the officers into a small tent Murrue fell a step behind Natarle letting the younger woman lead the way. Mwu came to pace beside her.

"something wrong? You seem a bit nervous." He asked. Murrue looked at him. "I'll be fine." She said, Watching the younger woman's muscles tense and relax as she walked. She heard Mwu shake his head, causing her to smile. "I can't help it." She said. Mwu laughed then, a surprised laugh. "I knew I was right. You and the Lieutenant have a thing for each other." He said. Murrue flushed a deep red, trying to hide her face from the on looking solders. Mwu only laughed harder.

"What is so funny back there?" Murrue looked up, meeting the cool Amethyst eyes of her lover. "oh it's nothing." Mwu said waving her off. "Right then." Natarle said, looking ahead again. Silence spread, threatening to crush ones mental barriers. Murrue shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of the rebels. She soon moved up beside Natarle.

"you changed your uniform." Murrue said. "Yea...It took you a bit to notice. I've been wearing this uniform ever since I went out yesterday." Natarle stated, looking at her. Murrue blushed again "oh..dear...I was just so worried about you." She said.

"Don't worry about it.." Natarle replied. Murrue looked the younger woman over. Her uniform hadn't really changed...exept..she was wearing...pants instead of the normal skirt. Murrue smiled inwardly and laughed mentally. _How very cute. _She thought.

"here we are." Sahib stated walking into a small room inside the tent. Murrue looked around, feeling Natarle's presence at her back. She nodded not knowing what to say.

"Help yourself to some coffee if you'd like" Sahib said. "don't mind if I do," Murrue stated walking over to the small coffee maker in the corner. Mwu and Natarle watched her, with slight disbelief. "I didn't know the Captain liked coffee." Mwu said. Natarle shrugged. "learn a new thing every day," She mumbled.

"Any way." Sahib stated firmly. The three turned to him. Mwu watched as Natarle's eyes hardened instantly. "Yes, So, What is it...you wish to tell us?" She said walking closer to the table Sahib was standing by. "I decided to help you people because you don't want anything to do with ZAFT either..I'm I correct?" He asked. Murrue walked over to the table, coffee cup in hand. "That is very true." She said. Sahib nodded. "There's a few simple things I want to go over..."

He looked up at the Strike Gundam with a sense of unease. _We land in a ZAFT enforced area...get attacked...now this.._ His Amethyst eyes shifted to the Black Unit in the corner of the hangar. " ZGMF-RX 30...Cyther." He said aloud. "It's a rare treasure," He heard turning to see Tonomura walking up behind him. "Can't seem to believe that the Lieutenant Commander herself stole this thing." He shook his head. "So, Kira, How ya holding up?" Tonomura asked. "Fine.." Kira replied. The older man smiled and turned to walk off. "just..be careful out there." He said, waving his hand at Kira. "I will." Kira said. _I wonder...I wonder.._ He turned back to the Cyther. _Are you...really...her? _

"Just follow the map..and the path here" Sahib pointed out. Murrue leaned over, looking.

"...an..abandoned mine?" Murrue questioned. Natarle looked over her shoulder.

"That's what it looks like..." She said. Sahib nodded.

"yes. The mines should be still active. If we can draw the enemy there...we should be able to blow them all away." He said. Murrue looked to Natarle who silently was scanning over the map in front of them.

"...but we have hardly any supplies." she stated, looking up.

"Yea, how do we expect to get there with what we have?" Mwu agreed. Murrue debated, blinking down at the map in front of her. "But, what about here. If we head this way..." She trailed off. "you'll end up right in the Desert Tiger's territory." Sahib finished for her.

"dammit," Natarle hissed, "how will we ever get past him? It's like no matter where we go...he's just there." she finished. "well...If you want something effective..you'll have to break through them." Sahib said starting to point things out to the three officers...

"maaaaaannnnnn, I'm tired." Mwu whined. He looked up at the sky.

"The sun's setting." Murrue mumbled sleepily.

"Yea. So..the plans for tomorrow include?" Natarle asked, wrapping an arm around Murrue's waist.

"well...hmm," She started, snuggling against Natarle's side, "You go off..to get some supplyes..Kira-kun and Cagalli..go off into the city...and I sit around all day." She finished happily.

"my captain, getting rather lazy as of late?" Mwu teased. Murrue opened one eye and shot him a death glare.

"Stuff it La Fllaga." Murrue snapped, heading back to the ship with Natarle in tow.

XX there you have it..part ONE...I'll get on with part two soon...


End file.
